vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Viktor (League of Legends)
|-|Viktor= |-|Creator Viktor= Summary |-|Original Lore=The herald of a new age of technology, Viktor has devoted his life to the advancement of humankind. An idealist who seeks to lift people to a new level of understanding, he believes that only by embracing a glorious evolution of technology can humanity's full potential be realized. With a body augmented by steel and science, Viktor is zealous in his pursuit of this bright future. |-|Battlecast Lore=The creator of the Battlecast machine army, Viktor has perfected the art of transplanting living brains into low-tech, mass-produced weapons. But his work is far from complete, and even now he tinkers on newer, deadlier creations to crush all who oppose him. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | High 6-C Name: Viktor, the Machine Herald, The Machinist, The Creator Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his late 30s to early 40s) Classification: Cyborg, Scientist, Inventor | Leader of the Battlecast Army Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,, Cyborgization, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation (Via Siphon Power), Damage Boost (Via Siphon Power and Death Ray: Aftershock), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Siphon Power: Turbocharge), Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity Field), Magnetism Manipulation (Via Gravity Field), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Gravity Field), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun enemies Via Gravity Field), Explosion Manipulation (Via Death Ray: Aftershock), Electricity Manipulation (Via Chaos Storm), Can nullify channeled abilities (Via Chaos Storm), Resistance to Emotion and Pain (Eliminated the part of his brain that allows for emotion and registers the anticipation and fear of pain, Completely unfazed by cutting open and removing parts of his own arm and performing laser surgery on himself) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Fought on par with Jayce, Should be at least comparable to Blitzcrank) | Large Island level (Created the entire Battlecast line with technology similar to his own, and should be at least as powerful as Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Has kept up with Jayce on multiple occasions) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Peak human Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Large Island Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Large Island level (Durable enough to take hits from other Battlecasts) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with staff, At least dozens of meters with spells Standard Equipment: Staff, Perfect Hex Core | Staff, Perfect Hex Core, The Battlecast Army (Cho'Gath, Kog'Maw, Skarner, Urgot, Vel'Koz, Xerath) Intelligence: Genius (A master engineer and techmaturgist, Considered an intellectual rival of Jayce, Acknowledged as an intellectual colleague by Heimerdinger, created Blitzcrank, the first fully synthetic being with both full sentience and an advanced learning capacity, out of scrap parts when he was just a novice, and devised and implemented a way to turn an extremely dangerous chemical plant into a completely safe environment in less than a month. Viktor is also hyper-analytical, capable of nigh-instantly determining how to defeat something just by observing it and analyzing its strengths and what makes it threatening.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Siphon Power:' Viktor shields himself, deals magic damage to the target enemy, and modifies his next basic attack to deal bonus magic damage. **'Augment - Turbocharge:' Viktor instantly gains bonus movement speed after using Siphon Power. *'Gravity Field:' Viktor deploys a gravitational imprisonment device at the target location which arms after a brief delay. The trap slows all enemies that pass through its field. Enemies within the field for 1.5 seconds are knocked down and stunned. **'Augment - Implosion:' Units stunned by Gravity Field are dragged into the center. *'Death Ray:' Viktor uses his synthetic arm to fire an energy beam down the target path, dealing magic damage to every enemy it hits. **'Augment - Aftershock:' An explosion follows Death Ray's wake, dealing the same magic damage once more. Enemies already hit by Death Ray take bonus damage from the secondary explosion. *'Chaos Storm:' Viktor conjures an arcane singularity at the target location, dealing magic damage to every enemy it hits and interrupting channeled abilities. The singularity remains active for 7 seconds afterwards, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies. Viktor can direct the singularity to any target location. Once the singularity damages an enemy champion, it automatically follows them until the target dies or escapes it. The singularity moves faster depending on its proximity to Viktor, but always moves at maximum speed when moving towards him. **'Augment - Velocity:' Chaos Storm moves faster. Key: Viktor | Creator Viktor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Scientists Category:Gravity Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Geniuses Category:Staff Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6